Hermironald
by T1naKat666
Summary: A bathroom encounter could change the way Harmione feels emotionally about Ron, and it would start "Hermironald."


Hermironald

Hermione, looking for her ugly, orange, shaggy, cat, walked into the boy's restroom and saw that it looked nothing like a respectable, human-{or in this case, wizard's} bathroom should look like. It had mud everywhere, which had a cat's small paw print, imprinted in it, wads of toilet paper flung everywhere, as if the immature boys were trying to beautify it for Halloween. She sneezed lightly and breathed in some air, which she realized, was a huge mistake. She scoffed as she inhaled a mixture chicken bone, peacock feathers, and some unknown substances, which probably meant: Love Potion.

"That's ghastly nasty." She whispered to herself, also realizing that she had just rhymed and got extremely excited about it. She turned on the wet floor to face one of the graffiti bathroom stalls, and pushed the door slightly open. Inside, there was a black cauldron the size of a very ripe watermelon. Next to that, she eyed a breakable chicken bone, because of the other half of it missing, lying neatly on the oily floor. The cauldron had vomit-colored green bubbling from the top, as if a spell were in motion at the moment. She spotted a metal mixing spoon, picked it up, and she waved it annoyingly in the air, as if wanting to see it make whirring noises in the air. Then, she fastened it into her hand and drooped it into the smelly cauldron. She stirred the unknown ingredients thoroughly, as if it were a life or death situation.

"This could be very useful on Professor Lupin. A bit cliché that I'm in love with an actual werewolf that devours people and slobbers, too. Also, that he _is _a professor here at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered contently to herself knowing that even with those problems with her so-called "soul mate" were disastrous, but she could overcome them with the disgusting potion dancing around her freckled nose and fluffed, curly hair that she washed earlier and it blew a small bit of raspberry fragrance in the boy's bathroom.

Hermione sat there fantasizing about the wonderful life that she was going to experience with the dangerous bad-dog known as Professor Lupin, whom she mentioned earlier. Then, she heard a ruffle of leaves cross the floor and saw a pile of dead leaves drag on the dirty bathroom floor as if running away from something terribly frightening. She heard some voices and realized again she trespassed in the boy's restroom and hastily shut the door. She climbed on the toilet and picked up the huge cauldron and balanced it onto her lap. Two boys walked quickly and stood in the hallway of the paint-chipped stalls chatting about Professor Snape and his ridiculous potion lesson consisting of making a memory come back to you if you were in amnesia.

"Damn it. I've been waiting for that stupid lesson for a couple months now."

"Who's there?" One of the mysterious boys shouted and his voice echoed off the walls making Hermione immediately recognize Harry's tone of voice. Through the slits at the edges of the stalls, Hermione could peek through them and spotted Harry look puzzled as to what the voice he heard was and she saw Draco Malfoy, one of Harry's and Ron's best friends. They went everywhere with each other.

"Come on, Harry. We'll be late for Quidditch practice." Draco forced Harry out of the odor and filth. She wished at that moment she was being pulled out of the bathroom, too.

She climbed off the damp toilet seat and rested the cauldron on the ground. She opened the stall door and was spooked by a figure standing there motionless.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you on this fine day, messing around with my love potion I was creating for you? I don't see you as the type who takes other people's "projects".

Hermione acknowledged the figure as Ron.

"What do you mean Ron, I wasn't going to mes---"

Just then, Crookshanks darted across the floor and Hermione dodged for him.

"No you don't!" Ron pulled Hermione's arm and dragged her into the cramped stall with the dish if the love potion, Hermione yelping for help.

"You're staying right here with me."


End file.
